Age of Aquarium
"Age of Aquarium" is the second half of the sixth episode of the first season of Wayside. Synopsis Mrs. Jewls's class is flooded for the school's field trip to the aquarium, but Todd can't join because he doesn't have a permission slip. Plot The episode starts with Todd walking into the classroom with Mrs. Jewls asking if he is ready for the school field trip to the aquarium. Realizing that he doesn't have a signed permission slip, Todd asks Mrs. Jewls if he could quickly get one signed before the bus leaves, Mrs. Jewls then explains that the class isn't going to the aquarium, the aquarium is coming to the class. Mrs. Jewls then asks Louis to "bring in the fish", flooding the classroom with water while Mrs. Jewls explains to Todd that he must spend the whole field trip inside a dingy, where students who don't have a permission slip get sent. Louis, noticing Todd is the only student in the dingy, then eats her permission slip in order to spent more time together with Todd. Meanwhile Mr. Kidswatter sings about his love for Field Trip Day, as it means that he doesn't have to deal with any students and can thus relax all day, remarking that the "special fish" he ordered will keep the 30th floor class occupied while he sunbathes. We then cut to Myron as he complains about the aquarium field trip being "boring" as Dana attempts, and fails, to convince him otherwise by showing him all the various marine life. Meanwhile, back on the dingy Maurecia tries several attempts to get Todd to hold her hand, while Todd searches for a way to get off the dingy and away from Maurecia. Down in the flooded class, Myron and Dana then encounter a Glow Guppy and as Dana attempts to recall why they shouldn't be in the aquarium, the Glow Guppy zaps Myron, prompting them to run (swim) away. Soon the entire class is under attack but an entire swarm of Glow Guppies and are cornered on top of Mrs. Jewls's desk. Todd the offers to help but is by Mrs. Jewls, stating that he doesn't have a permission slip, and thus does not have permission to help the class. Seeing a spare permission slip on a nearby globe, Todd then asks Maurecia to hold his hand as he reaches out to grab it. And as he and Maurecia lean forward to reach the globe, Maurecia grabs and flips a switch on the wall. The switch then opens the classroom window releasing the water and all of the marine life. The water then falls on Mr. Kidswatter, who is sunbathing on the ledge below, and all of the Glow Guppies bite and electrocute him. After Todd finally obtains the spare permission slip, he hands it to Mrs. Jewls, who notes that it isn't signed and that She then states that Todd still didn't have permission to save the class and sends him home early on the Kindergarten Bus and Todd tries to explain that he was trying to get away from Maurecia and Mrs. Jewls doesn't care. Mr. Kidswatter then enters the room, covered in the various marine life dropped on him. Mrs. Jewls, thinking Mr. Kidswatter is a swamp monster, then exclaims for the class to run. As she and the students run out of the classroom, they trample over the seaweed covered Mr. Kidswatter, who then laments about how he hates Field Trip Day as the episode ends. Characters *Todd *Mrs. Jewls *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Myron *Yodana *John *Leslie *Louis *Eric Fry *Jenny *Bebe *Rondi *Joe *Maurecia *Shari *Stephen *Mr. Kidswatter *Glow Guppies (debut) Transcript Read a transcript for "Age of Aquarium" here. Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the term "Age of Aquarius," referring to either the current or forthcoming astrological age, depending on method of calculation. It might also be a reference to "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In," a single by The 5th Dimension. *In contrast to the books, where Mrs. Jewls only recently started teaching the thirtieth story, this episode seems to show a flashback of Mrs. Jewls getting the job years ago, as signaled by Mr. Kidswatter's younger design and Mrs. Jewls's hairstyle. *When the class is swimming away from Glow Guppies, Eric Bacon is seen with Eric Fry's color scheme. Gallery See a gallery for "Age of Aquarium" here. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes